Crafting Table
Basic Information Crafting Tables were used for crafting in Creativerse before update R22 on September 16th 2015 and can still be found on older game worlds that were created before this day. Please note that Crafting Tables cannot be used anymore since 2018. Crafting Tables were once a very important feature of Creativerse from the very first version in 2014 up to September 2015, because no Crafting Menu existed back then. Instead you needed to access these Crafting stations in order to craft all the items that required crafting recipes that you can now craft by using the Crafting Menu on the "fly" and without any waiting times. Crafting each item would take a little while for the Crafting Table to process (as was shown in the bottom right corner of the Crafting Table after starting to craft), though not as long as Forges or Processors could take for their "work". Crafting Tables randomly spawned all over the surface world and could be picked up in order to be placed elsewhere. Like these other Crafting Stations, each Crafting Table could craft/hold up to 21 items before it had to be emptied in their last version 2015. Older versions of the Crafting Table had an even shorter queue though. How to obtain These crafting stations have randomly spawned (and also respawned) from 2014 to September 16th 2015 all over the surface of any Creativerse game world and have been focal points on the compass on the top of the screen, where they were indicated by orange sun-like or gear-like symbols. Crafting Tables have also been craftable themselves, however you needed one at first in order to craft more of them. Because they proliferated the landscape, crafting one was rarely necessary though. You only needed to have at least a Wood Mining Cell equipped (or better) to grab one (or more) and take it (them) with you. Crafting Tables could only be found on the over-world / surface layer, and could only be crafted by accessing another Crafting Table, since there was no Crafting Menu/window in Creativerse at that time. Until update R21 in August 2015 you could craft your own Crafting Table with: * 1x Vines * 5 blocks of Cragwood or Cragwood Logs or Ashenwood or Elderwood blocks * 2 Bones Tracking Recipes After update R18 until update R22 it became possible to "track" Crafting Recipes at the Crafting Table (now in your Crafting-Menu) by clicking the "track" button next to the picture of the item in the top right corner of the Crafting Table. This would show you the materials you needed for the planned recipes in the top left corner of your screen at all times (even when you left the Crafting Table) just like a typical quest-tracker, until you disabled the tracking once again in any Crafting Menu (available in the crafting tables, as well as by pressing Q, after the R22 update). Even older Crafting Tables In the very first version of Creativerse in 2014, Crafting Tables had another design that reminded of stone lanterns with sword-shaped holes in them and a yellow light inside. With update R2 on September 23rd 2014, Recipe Categories were applied to the Crafting Station that sorted craftable items into categories and tabs. With the same update, compass indicators for touchstones, players and also for the randomly spawning crafting stations were implemented. With update R4 on October 22nd 2014, the timers for all recipes were reduced a lot as a first improvement of the Crafting Table and crafting process. Following the feedback of Early Access players, these crafting stations ceased to be a necessity for crafting on September 16th 2015. The End of the Crafting Table In 2018, Crafting Tables finally became completely unusable. Players can still find, collect and place them on game worlds that were created before September 16th 2015, but when activating them, you can merely scroll through the list of crafting recipes, while you can't craft them in these crafting stations any longer. Category:Removed